2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilo’s Version)
The '''2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was by far, the worst hurricane season on record in both the Atlantic Ocean and Pacific Ocean, shattering numerous records. The season was hyper-active season producing 36 names storms, 25 hurricanes and 15 major hurricanes, the highest on record in the Atlantic and East pacific, along with a super high index of 345.9, the highest ever in the Atlantic Ocean. Along with Tropical Development very frequent in quite parts of the season including July. Furthermore, the season saw landfall from 11 Tropical Cyclone's in the USA. These were, Berry, Danilo, Elena, Inez, Johnathan, Logan, Neemias, Wilma, Gamma, Eta and Lambda. Alongside with Danilo, Johnathan, Logan, Neemias, Wilma and Lambda all made landfall as a major hurricane, the highest amount of major hurricane landfalls in an Atlantic hurricane season. The season as saw the second most earliest forming strong hurricane, Hurricane Aline slamming the central east Mexican coast as a strong Category 2 hurricane on July 1st. Then, Hurricane Danilo slams into the Texas shore coast as a Category 4 Hurricane, then stalling out for 3 days, dumping rain and causing flash flooding from Corpus Cristi Texas to Port Aruthur Texas, resulting in $150.78 billion (2018 USD). About 123 deaths were claimed during the storms life, resulting this in the most deadliest Tropical Cyclone on record. The season's economical impact were felt largely all across the USA thanks to several very notable hurricanes, including Hurricane Neemias, and Hurricane Johnathan and more. Most notable behind Danilo, Neemias for making landfall as a Category 5 Major hurricane, only being the third on record to do so. The storm slammed the Florida panhandle along the Alabama, Mississippi shoreline, causing extensive damage and flooding. Also affecting very badly, New Orleans and taking out 30% of US natural gas for 3 months. 1,200 deaths were blamed for the storm along with $102.1 billion (2018 USD) in damages, the third costliest Tropical Cyclone on record. Then came Aline, when it was forecast to hit the central Texas shoreline with instead taking a sharp west turn on the day before landfall. This unexpected turn brought freaky and panic situations to the NHC to let people know of the danger that is heading the way that Aline took. This resulted in very little time for evacuation along the Mexican coast line along the area of impact. The season included the second to use the names letters W, as well as the Greek Alphabet in the season, consisting of the first 13 letters in the alphabet. The WMO decided to retire 9 names after the deadly season ended. Including if which they result in the most damage and destruction throughout the entire season. Seasonal Forecasts To Be Decided Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:830 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:C2 text:Aline (C2) from:28/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:04/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:TS text:Berry (TS) from:10/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TS text:Carol (TS) from:17/07/2018 till:19/07/2018 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:26/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C4 text:Danilo (C4) from:31/07/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:C4 text:Elena (C4) from:03/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:05/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C4 text:Giada (C4) from:09/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C1 text:Hector (C1) from:09/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:Inez (TS) barset:break from:15/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:Unnamed (SS) from:19/08/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:Johnathan (C5) from:19/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C2 text:Katelynn (C2) from:23/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C3 text:Logan (C3) from:23/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text:Neemias (C5) from:11/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) from:18/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C1 text:Patricia (C1) from:18/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:Rosanne (C5) from:01/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C1 text:Sergio (C1) from:04/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C1 text:Tanya (C1) barset:break from:05/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (SD) from:06/10/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:C1 text:Vicente (C1) from:08/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:13/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:14/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:19/10/2018 till:25/10/2018 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:19/10/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:24/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:24/10/2018 till:25/10/2018 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:26/10/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TS text:Eta (C1) from:03/11/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:TS text:Theta (TS) barset:break from:10/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:TS text:Iota (TS) from:16/11/2018 till:27/11/2018 color:C2 text:Kappa (C2) from:25/11/2018 till:08/12/2018 color:C5 text:Lambda (C5) from:21/12/2018 till:03/01/2019 color:C3 text:Mu (C3) from:25/12/2018 till:26/12/2018 color:TS text:Mu (TS) from:27/12/2018 till:28/12/2018 color:TD text:Thirty-Nine (TD) from:28/12/2018 till:30/12/2018 color:TD text:Forty (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" June and July TBD Systems Hurricane Aline On June 22, the NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure which formed over the south Caribbean. The area quickly moved onto a favorable area of development off the coast of Belize and quickly strengthened into Potential Tropical Cyclone One on 16:07 EST on June 24. The area of low pressure became Tropical Depression One early the next day off the coast of Belize. Landfall was expected right away as a Tropical Storm, so stretching all across the coast of Belize and some points south, Tropical Storm watches and warnings were issued. Economical Impacts TBD Deaths and Damages TBD Forecasts failures and Uncertainties TBD Notable Records TBD Storm names The following names below are all of the names that were used throughout the entire 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The names Iris and Patricia are new this year replacing Isialline and Paulina. There were 35 names used in total this year due to the total amount of activity throughout the season, the second season in the Atlantic to use the Greek Alphabet. Retirement Due to the damages and fatalities caused by many storms, the WMO retired 9 named. A new record high. These names were Aline, Danilo, Johnathan, Logan, Neemias, Omar, Rosanne, Sergio and Wilma. These would be replaced with Arnia, Daniel, Jacoby, Lomano, Natan, Owen, Rosita, Sean and Willa for the 2024 season. The WMO decided not to retire Greek Alphabet due to the reason of lack of replacement. Although politically, the names, Beta and Lambda would have been retired for a "particular season". Seasonal Effects Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons